Lot of thoughts and Possible love
by MrAndersIversen
Summary: Ron has got special feelings for Kim for a while and started to act differently around her. Kim have noticed at don't know what to do. This is a one-shot-romance about Kim and Ron. Hope you'll like and review it. It's a replacement of the So the drama-movie


**A/N: I got this idea when I sat waiting for my flight from Barcelona after a study trip and wrote it down on my phone to make sure not to forget. This is an alternative romance about Kim and Ron. Instead of the movie So the Drama. This is a one shot.**

Ron has got special feelings for Kim for a while and started to act differently around her. Kim have noticed at don't know what to do.

It had been one month since Kim was under control of the moodulator and Ron was as normal on his way to pick up Kim and get to school, but something about him seemed different. He really didn't know what to think or do anymore, worst of all, he couldn't include Kim on his problems. She was the recent for them. He was unsure of it he should tell her. It was, according to himself, the most embarrassing thing for a guy to talk about feelings. Maybe as well because they had been best friends for so long or maybe fear of ruin that friendship. It was maybe time to stop being such a frighten boy and step up. Maybe she would be able to see him for more. She was a beautiful girl and deserved best, he so hoped he could be her best.

As he met with her and they walked to school, the mood seemed aught. It was more tense than usual. Ron tried to be cool and so did Kim.

Their first class was separate and he therefore was more able to tense down. The next two, they were back in class together and the last before lunch break was separate and Kim wondered why he didn't showed up as he normally did. Ron stood by his locker lost in thoughts. He dreamed about him and Kim.

Back at the cafeteria, Kim still sat by herself since Monique was sick and Felix on vacation. She saw Ron walk in and sit by himself, something he usually didn't do. He and Rufus sat and Ron had plug-in's in his ears so he didn't notice as Kim sat beside him with a worried expression on her face.

"Where have you been?" Kim asked as he shut the music off. Ron looked around him and then made eye contact.

"Sorry Kim, but I need some time alone" she was shocked; he normally never asked her for privacy, he always acted like he loved being around her. Something was clearly wrong, but instead of push it out, she left him as he asked her. They walked home separate as Kim wondered what might trouble Ron so much he wouldn't tell. Ron and Kim both were misplaced for dating by strangers, Ron thought something was something there and he had decided to tell even if he had nightmares of losing her friendship.

The next day was Friday and it was the day he often spend time with Kim, the perfect possibility. Time seemed to pass on so slow it started to irritate Ron a lot. They only had one class together this Friday because of a cancelled class at the middle of the day so the two last lessons they sat beside each other and listen to Mr. Barkin's history class. The school bell rang at 2 p.m. and Ron packed his things quickly and left the class quickly and Kim followed him harshly thinking he was about to leave her alone, but was relieved as he stood outside the school entrance and smiled at her.

"Hey KP, ready for your official Ron-night?" he asked followed by his goofy grin that she loved so much. Kim smiled, it seemed like Ron was more like himself, and more like the Ron she had known for so long and was her best friend.

"So ready" Kim said as she embraced around his shoulders and felt his arms around her back and smiled as she pulled away from him. Ron seemed a little surprised, but happy at the same time and put his arm around her other shoulder and started walking with her to his house.

They arrived and Ron went upstairs and asked Kim to find a good movie and leave the Nacos for herself, some for him and the last for Rufus.

Meanwhile Ron looked at his reflection and thought to himself: _this is it. I'm going to tell Kim straight out how I feel, if she doesn't feel the same way, we can sure still be friends. I at least hope so. _He looked at Rufus and searched for some sort of unspoken answer to his issue, Rufus jumped onto his shoulder and smiled confident nodding at Ron to go for it. This gave Ron the last kick of confidence he needed as he walked out of his room and went down stairs to Kim who already had it paused with the remote in her hands to play it when Ron sat down and handed him and Rufus their plates of Nacos and they sat on the couch in the living room and Kim didn't noticed that Ron used as much time watching her as he did watching the movie. He found it quite cliché watching Titanic as he was about to talk about love with her as the movie ended. As the movie ended, Kim dried her left eye; this movie always got something out of her.

She was about to get ready for dinner as Ron's dad called and told him to eat dinner alone with Kim since he and his mother were forced to work late because of a lot of sick employers at their working stations. As Ron worked out some Italian food, he and Kim took out some soda's and Ron smiled at Kim trying to ignore the tension inside him. He looked at Kim sighed as she unfortunately noticed and stood up and sat on her knee beside him.

"What's wrong Ron? Something has bothered you lately, I can feel it and see it on the way you act, please tell me" Kim used her famous poppy dog pout to make sure that he wouldn't reject her. He sighed in defeat, even though he would have told her anyway as he planned. He grabbed a surprised Kim by her shoulder and put her back on her seat and looked into her eyes making clear contact.

"Kim there is something I really need to tell you and the reason I haven't done that yet is because I was afraid of what the consequences might be, but after thinking about I'm sure if it doesn't go, we can still work things out"

"Of course we can Ron, I'd never let go of you, you've been my closest for too long" Ron knew that there might be a chance, but he was actually hoping more after the smile she gave him.

"You know things became a bit complicated at the incident with the moodulator and also a little time after?" Ron asked.

"Yeah"

"Since that night where I actually broke up with you, if you'd put it that way, I actually became a little sad when I found out it was that device. Since then I've tried to ignore certain feelings towards you, but it's impossible. Kim, since then I've tried to think of the right way to open up and say it as it is, but it's too hard and I was also afraid it might ruin the only true friendship I've had since Pre-K and I value it so much that I'd accept just being your friend if you say no to my question" Kim was no less than stunned, she not only being love-declared by Ron, but it was so full of passion and besides the fact she had felt a little unsure since then too, she had actually thought of the idea of how dating Ron would be, she was just afraid of his reaction if she told him how she felt. She didn't know what to actually say so she was asking him to be sure:

"What are you asking me to do Ron?"

"Might go out with me on a real date, maybe end up in a relationship because I've dreamed about being your boyfriend since the incidence" Kim was about to break into to tears, but she just smacked her lips on his and put her arms around his neck as he returned the passionate and tensely kiss.

"I'd love to go on a date with you and I'd also love to be your girlfriend. I actually have some things I'd like to tell you myself" Ron looked down at Rufus confused who just stretched arms to the sides not knowing what was going on.

"What is that KP?" she took his hand and she felt it around hers smaller one.

"I know exactly how you feel, I mean since the moodulator incident. Things have been quite different since then and I have many times thought about how things would be to be your girlfriend, and I'm willing to take chance to find out because without knowing for real, I just know anyway that you'd be a terrific one and besides we can skip over the part of getting to know each other and that might be an advantage for us, but I know one thing after thinking about we've been through together and that can only be described with three words" Ron awaited curious. He was a weird boy and not always the brightest, but he hoped he knew what she was about to say to him.

"I love you" if Ron was taken by the kiss then he sure was taken hard by this.

"I love you, Ronald Stoppable" Kim confessed and awaited an answer from Ron, more like a reply.

"I can't believe I just heard you say that KP, there's only one thing for me to say: I love you too, Kimberly Ann Possible". I love you more than life itself and I'd do anything to be the best boyfriend in the history of man kind" they kissed again and laid back on the couch and as the night passed on, they fell asleep in each other arms and as Ron's parents came back, they didn't notice anything as Ron's dad and mom stood watching over the teens smiling at what seemed like a true point of turn for good in their sons life and they called Kim's parents to tell them she'd have a sleepover at their place.

Ron opened one of his eyes in the morning and looked down at Kim with a smile as she lay with her head on his chest and smiled like she was dreaming something very sweet. He slowly made his way up from the couch to get some breakfast ready to when Kim would wake up, putting a pillow under her head awaiting if she'd wake up during the process as she sighed, talking in her sleep, he walked out into the kitchen where his parents already were up. They smiled brightly at him. He understood the message.

"Morning mom, morning dad. Kim and I have decided to start dating, it's so badical I can't describe it, I thought I'd make some breakfast for Kim in the meantime while she sleeps" his mom nodded and let him take over the kitchen as he made some omelets and pressed some juice as he heard someone walking up behind him whispering into his ear.

"Morning, BF" Ron didn't care if his parents stood in front of them. He took Kim into his arms and kissed her with so much passion it was hard to think of any other who had done on their level.

"Morning, GF"

Kim borrowed their phone and called her parents telling them how things have turned out and she'd be out most day. Her mom sounded so happy it was like she had betted on that she'd date Ron, but she knew the girl who was the happiest in the world truly was herself. She could really do anything, even date her friend for a lifetime that was a social outcast, but she didn't care. She loved Ron and was the happiest girl on the planet.

**Hope you like the idea. It's always nice when new story ideas comes up and I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you'll enjoy reading it. Hope to see some reviews, but I'm sure my loyal readers will at least put up a few. Take care until next time.**


End file.
